


Best Study Buddy Ever

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Students, prompt, request, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by @yoursupernaturalsammygirl: I demand a fluffy/smutty cas x reader where the reader is impossible to wake up in the mornings and cas uses ahem. Ways. To wake her up. <3 thanks stitch.</p>
<p>Summary: College AU. You and your boyfriend Castiel have a late night studying for a test and when it’s time to get up, you don’t want to. So Cas resorts to waking you up in a most pleasurable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Study Buddy Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. fail. lol
> 
> I’ve never written Castiel before. Not Smutty Castiel anyway. It’s sorta College AU. So Cas is a lil different. Lemme know what you guys think! xoxo

“Okay, we are almost done,” Castiel reassures you. “We just have a couple of questions about the French Revolution left and then the study guide is complete.” You’re sitting backwards in your seat, your arms hanging over the back of the cheap desk chair. You groan and roll your eyes.

“Pleaseee, Cas, no more. I’m sick of history. It’s dumb. It’s 3 am. Can we just go to bed nowww, pleasseee,” you whine. You slump forward and rest your chin on your arms and stick out your bottom lip in a pout. Cas, sitting perfectly straight in his chair, sighs and looks aside at you, his pencil still hovering over the study guide for your Western Civilizations class. His own lips purse together and his brows furrow together as he scowls at you.

“History is not stupid, Y/N. It is important to study and understand the past.” You stick your tongue out at him in response. What else should he expect though when he keeps you up so late? He shakes his head and sighs, letting his gaze drift back to the paper. Cas has always preferred to do study guides on paper rather than the computer and it annoys you. Studying is easier when you can google the answers you don’t know. But Cas has designated you as the researcher, flipping through pages of your textbook and finding the answers. “We’re almost done,” he repeats himself, his voice is stern and rough. You like it when he talks like that. “Okay, who was the King of France during the revolution?” He gives you an easy question because he knows you get confused with all of the King Louis’.

“King Louis…” you squint at him, drawing out his patience, “Armstrong,” you answer incorrectly on purpose and Cas just grumbles, letting his pencil drop to the floor in exasperation.

He starts to lean back in his chair in defeat. You hop out of your chair and move to straddle the young man who’d agreed to be your boyfriend and study buddy–not necessarily in that order.

“The sixteenth! I meant the sixteenth,” you giggle. You straddle his lap and sit down gently, lacing your fingers together at the back of his neck. You massage the back of his head with your thumbs.

Cas’ hands rest on your hips but he does nothing else. He never does. You’ve been going out for almost 8 months and the farthest the two of you have ever gone was  _you_  giving  _him_  a blow job.

He’d protested at first, denying his body and the obvious arousal he felt. You’d thought that maybe he was embarrassed, that maybe there was something wrong with him or something he didn’t want you to see. Turns out that as shy as Cas was, he was also just being modest. And now that you’ve seen your boyfriend’s gorgeous dick, sometimes it’s all you can think about and it’s maddening to have not done anything else.

Cas is leaning his head back into your hands, the first sign of exhaustion showing on his lovely face. You imagine that the stubble that he usually has dusting along his jaw is starting to grow and turn into a true 5 o’clock shadow. You lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips which he accepts with a slightly delayed reaction.

That one kiss turns into a second and you turn up the fervor in which you give and receive your kisses. You tangle your fingers in his hair and maybe your hips grind against Cas’ lap for a second or two and maybe his hips twitch but that’s all. You know the moment that you feel his hands tighten on your hips and hear a groan coming from his throat that he’s about to stop you in your tracks. He pulls away from your lips and you let him.

“Y/N, You’re distracting me. If you’re not going to take this test seriously then I won’t share the study guide with you.” He gives you this serious and vindictive glare. You know better than to fall for his bluff. You kiss his nose and get off of his lap.

“Fine, Grumpy Cas,” you grumble, teasing him with the specially adapted version of ‘grumpy gus.’ “Let’s get this over with. But I’m going to be studying from the bed,” you declare with your nose turned up in sassy defiance. The two of you are studying at your apartment tonight and you’re desk is in your bedroom, maybe five feet away from your bed. Cas mumbles okay as he picks up his forgotten pencil from the ground.

You stretch with your arms above your head and stick out your chest and butt; you’re still not done teasing your boyfriend. You’ll never get tired of it, though he’s been stubbornly stoic thus far. You peel off your pants and put on a pair of cotton shorts. Keeping your back to him, you take off your shirt and bra, sliding on a tank top.

You’re aware that Cas is watching you the whole time from out of the corner of his eye. You jump into your bed as Cas starts questioning you again, his attention off of your strip tease and back to the study guide before him.

You answer maybe one or two questions before you drift off to sleep, the temptation of your pillow and blankets too much to resist. And you’re vaguely aware of Cas when he slides into bed behind you. He wraps his arm around you and pulls you into his chest and spoons you. You’re lulled back to sleep by his soft snore.

 

* * *

 

The alarm goes off at 7 am. Which is way too early.

Cas must roll over and turn it off because it doesn’t go off for long. You’re hoping that he hit snooze. Judging from the way he gets out of bed right then, it’s safe to say you’re wrong.

He places a gentle kiss on your forehead. It doesn’t wake you up. Well not really. Your eyes scrunch up and you moan, and then you stubbornly roll over.

“Come on, Y/N. It’s time to get up.” Cas tugs slightly at the comforter but you hold onto it. He rubs the back of your head, smoothing out your messy hair. He’s leaning over the bed so he can reach your face. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispers, “Get out of bed.” He goes to kiss your cheek but you move your head the one inch it needs so Cas’ lips land on yours. You press into the kiss, asking for more even though you’re not going to get it. You feel Cas’ small smile against your lips as he pulls away.

You stay in bed the whole time while Cas gets ready for class. He’s graceful and quiet, moving around your room. He goes to the bathroom to shower, closing the door behind him so that the light doesn’t disturb you. When he’s done in the bathroom, he comes out in just a towel. He pulls clothes out of the one dresser drawer that you’ve given him and sets them on the edge of the bed.

All of this you observe through your eyelashes. You’re still trying to sleep. You’ve wrapped your arms around a pillow and you’re squeezing it, wishing it was Cas.

The man never sleeps in. Cas slides his boxers on while he’s still wearing a towel. Really? He won’t let you see him naked? This is ridiculous! You groan and squeeze the pillow even more. The sexual tension in you is building and you can’t take it anymore. It absolute torture to have such a beautiful blue-eyed, dark-haired boyfriend that doesn’t touch you, much less make love to you.

And that’s what it would be too! You guys said ‘I love you’ 3 months ago! What’s the hold up?!

Cas must be reading your mind somehow. He crawls back into bed, wearing just his jeans and a belt–because that’s Castiel; he never wears jeans without a belt. He must be completely unaware of how sexy he is when his jeans hang off of his hips and show just a hint of his boxer’s waistband. He shakes your shoulder gently.

“Y/N, come on, wake up.” You snuggle deeper into your bed, finally opening one eye to peek at him and his growing frustration. He doesn’t notice you looking at him. He tugs on your comforter once more, harder than last time and you squeak as the comforter and sheets are pulled away and the cold fall morning air touches your skin. You expect him to demand you get up once more but he’s quiet. It’s almost like a stunned silence. You peek at him once more and see that he’s looking at your body.

Oh yeah…you’d taken off your shorts last night while you were sleeping.

Cas is staring at your smooth legs. You can feel his eyes trace a line from your feet up to your hips and your ass which is barely covered by some lace panties. They’re blue but they don’t compare to Cas’ stunning eyes. But then again, Cas’ eyes are dilated and most of the blue has been reduced.

Hesitantly, as if Cas still thinks you’re asleep, he ghosts his hand up your leg to your thigh and then your hip. It stops there, his thumb brushing over the lace on your hip bone. He leans forward and kisses your cheek. His breath is hot on your skin. He doesn’t pull away this time.

He kisses your jaw and then your lips–which you fight to keep still. It’s when he kisses you right behind your ear and nips at your earlobe that you can’t stop the shiver from overcoming your body. You hum at the pleasure Cas is suddenly giving you.

“If you won’t wake up on your own, then I’ll make you,” he half-whispers, half-growls. His hand moves to grab your ass and he squeezes. He pushes you to lay on your back at the same time that he yanks the pillow out of your arms. All you do is gasp, your eyes finally opening.

Cas crawls over the bed and positions himself above you, aligning his jean-clad hips with yours. his hands are framing your head and propping him up. He looks down at you with the full force of lust–of which until now you’ve only seen glimmers–in his eyes. His chin is sort of jutting out like he wants to growl again but he just bites his upper lip before descending on you and claiming your lips. His hand slides down your body and then under your tank top until his rough hand is cupping your breast and massaging it, his thumb brushing over your nipple.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he gasps out between kisses. He moves his mouth to your neck so you can respond.

“God no, Cas, keep going baby.”

And he does. Cas pulls your tank top off and lavishes your body with kisses, working his way down. Until he gets there, he’s grinding his hips against you and you can feel his arousal. When he gets down to your hips and your hot center which is aching for his attention, Cas bites at your lace panties and tugs on them. He takes them off of you but not before he rubs your clit through your the fabric. It makes your back arch and a moan escapes your throat.

Cas looks up at you from heavy lidded eyes. He might be tired just like you but with what’s happening right now, sleep is the last thing on either of your minds.

He peels your panties off and follows suit, unbuckling his belt and shedding his jeans. His boxers are tented by his erection and you desperately want him to take them off. You need to see his cock, you need to touch it, to taste it, to feel it inside you. You hook your finger in the waistband and he slides out of them.

But you don’t get to look at it because then Cas is laying on his stomach between your legs. He kisses and licks at your clit as he slides in a finger inside you. He’s keeping eye contact with you. Cas has always been  _considerate_ about eye contact; it’s so sexy right now. There’s a hint of hesitation in his eyes though like he doesn’t know what he’s doing and maybe he doesn’t but he’s a natural because it feels so good. You’re writhing underneath his touch and tongue.

Your orgasm is amazing. It hits your hard. You’re crying out at the pleasure and your moan gets louder as Cas slides his smooth hard cock inside you. He moves slowly, sliding in and out, rolling his body. He’s grunting and the sound is everything you ever hoped it would be. His thrusts become staggered.

You’re looking up into his face which is strained with his efforts. Is he trying to last longer? How long has it been since he took care of himself? You smile wide. That’s not going to be a problem anymore now.

“Come for me, Castiel, come, baby,” you whisper, your fingers digging into his shoulders. Cas buries his face in your neck as he climaxes, making you orgasm again.

He collapses on top of you, sweaty and breathing heavily.

“Mmm baby, that was amazing,” you whisper, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “I’m definitely awake now.” Cas chuckles. You roll your head over and glance at the clock. “We’re gonna be late for the test.”

Not to disappoint because Cas is still Cas, and he’s still serious about school, he gets out of bed.

“I love you, Y/N,” he says, giving you a kiss.

“Love you too, Castiel,” you reply, being overly formal. He smirks at you.

He slides on his boxers and while you put on a new pair of underwear, he hands you the study guide which he’d completed without you.

Best study buddy ever.


End file.
